


Breath play

by Molly_Shears, yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/pseuds/Molly_Shears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: Мэтт вовремя не произносит стоп-слово.





	Breath play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matt/Frank 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536168) by [Anankhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anankhe/pseuds/Anankhe). 



Мэтт не сразу понял, что случилось.

Он резко пришел в себя, абсолютно потерянный; его легкие горели так, будто кто-то попытался зажечь в них фейерверки. Он отчаянно ловил ртом воздух, который, казалось, просто не помещался в его переполненных легких, потому что он не мог перестать вдыхать на время, достаточное для выдоха. И это было больно, больно, больно, и нужно больше воздуха, но его и так было слишком много, и он продолжал дышать, хотя лучше не становилось. Становилось только хуже. 

— Сбавь обороты, Мёрдок. — Он услышал, как Фрэнк отчаянно шепчет ему на ухо, будто повторил это уже полдюжины раз. И он пытался, боже, он пытался. Но тело упрямо отказывалось слушать мозг, и казалось, что его грудь готова взорваться после каждого удавшегося выдоха. — У тебя получается, давай...

Он хотел поспорить, что ни хрена у него не получается. Боже, помоги. Он старался, а тело отказывалось сотрудничать. Он паниковал и знал это, но трудно успокоиться, когда собственные вздохи и стучащая в ушах кровь не дают сосредоточиться на чем-то ещё.

Но он чувствовал чужие руки на своей груди; тёплые и умиротворяющие прикосновения были единственным, на чём он смог сконцентрироваться. Он отчаянно ухватился за руку Фрэнка, получив ободряющее пожатие в ответ, а другой рукой погладил его по плечу и выше, к шее, потрогал его лицо. Он смотрел на него невидящим взглядом, казалось, целую вечность, игнорируя потребность в воздухе и заставляя грудную клетку замедлиться.

Не сразу, но это сработало. Потребовалась пара минут — бесконечно долго, годы под водой в отчаянных попытках добраться до поверхности, годы борьбы с обжигающим давлением, грозящим разорвать ему грудь, — но ему наконец удалось замедлить дыхание до нормального темпа. Медленно и глубоко. _Медленно_.

Такой опыт ему точно не хотелось бы повторить в ближайшее время. 

Какого чёрта произошло? Какого...

— Какого… — хотел было он спросить, но получился только сдавленный хрип. Горло болело так, как если бы в него натыкали иголок. Как если бы он проглотил грёбаную тёрку.

— Богом клянусь, Мёрдок, если ты выкинешь что-то такое ещё раз...

Голос Фрэнка звучал не как обычно, а всё остальное заглушал громкий стук в ушах. Щёку жгло, будто ему надавали пощёчин. Много пощёчин.

— Хотя нет, ещё одного раза не будет. Блядь, о чём ты вообще думал? 

О чём он думал? Ему было бы проще ответить на этот вопрос, если бы он помнил, что произошло, но из-за барабанной дроби в ушах раскалывалась голова, и было очень сложно сосредоточиться. Чем они занимались? Ну, на них не было одежды, и они были, если верить ощущениям и запахам, в постели Мэтта, так что ответ на вопрос, чем они занимались, был предсказуем. Не сложно догадаться, даже без учёта чего-то липкого на его животе и дискомфорта в заднице. Это не объясняло, почему он вырубился и жжение в...

Ох. Ох. Блядь. Воспоминания возвращались к нему медленно, просачиваясь, как песчинки в песочных часах, открывая новые грани сложившейся ситуации. 

Он круто проебался.

— Я был бы благодарен, если в будущем ты не станешь меня использовать, когда захочешь покончить с собой, — прорычал Фрэнк, хотя в его голосе было больше страха и вины, чем настоящей злости на Мэтта. И так было даже больнее.

— Я не пытался покончить с собой, — устало прохрипел он, потерев лицо ладонями. Как это могло произойти? Он всё держал под контролем, ему было хорошо, он не мог вспомнить, как это зашло настолько далеко...

Фрэнк, как всегда, был немногословен, так что Мэтт мог отчётливо слышать гулкие удары. Он будто получил поддых, когда осознал, что это было сердцебиение Фрэнка, обычно спокойное, но теперь учащённое в два раза и очень, очень громкое.

Мэтт не знал, что сказать, поэтому решил промолчать. Повисшая тишина давила ему на грудь, как если бы он опять не мог дышать. Но стало немного легче, когда Фрэнк снова заговорил, пусть и почти шёпотом.

— Ты даже не сопротивлялся, — объяснил Фрэнк. — Ты должен был отсигналить, но не сделал этого. Боже, я даже не заметил, — зло прохрипел он, садясь на край кровати. Мэтт хотел подобраться к нему, но не был уверен, что Фрэнк его не оттолкнёт. — Если ты не пытался подохнуть, тогда что это было?

Мэтту хотелось бы знать, что ответить.

— Я не знаю, — признался он.

Фрэнк кивнул, словно какая-то его часть ожидала такой ответ. Словно он не хотел верить, но верил. Потому что если бы Мэтт хотел наложить на себя руки, это была бы вина Мэтта и только его. Это сделало бы Фрэнка жертвой, безвольным оружием при паршивой попытке суицида. Он бы не винил себя так, как винил сейчас.

Когда Мэтт вдыхал, он чувствовал запах собственной спермы на своей груди, от которого его тошнило — будто всё и без того не было достаточно хреново. Только полному отморозку понравится делать такое со своим… да не важно, с кем.

— Прости, — попытался извиниться Мэтт, и ему хотелось сдохнуть. Ему хотелось всё исправить. Но он не был уверен, что сможет. — Это было моей ответственностью сказать “стоп”, но я не сказал. Это не твоя вина.

С тем же успехом он мог бы поговорить со стеной. Он прикоснулся своей рукой к руке Фрэнка. Тот не оттолкнул его, но и в целом никак не среагировал.

— Ты не мог знать...

— Я должен был заметить, Мёрдок, — отчеканил Фрэнк, запустив пальцы в волосы. И хотя это Мэтт только что побывал на грани между жизнью и смертью, он полагал, Фрэнку всё равно было хуже. 

— Мы договорились, что я остановлю тебя, если почувствую, что всё выходит из-под контроля. То, что я проебался — не твоя вина, — возразил Мэтт. Он неуверенно скользнул рукой вниз по руке Фрэнка, чтобы накрыть его ладонь своей, но Фрэнк дёрнулся, как если бы его что-то обожгло. Мэтт никак не среагировал, продолжая делать вид, что всё это не будит в нём желание выблевать собственные внутренности. — Ты не мог знать... 

— Ты перестал двигаться, — выдохнул Фрэнк, его голос дрожал, и таким Мэтт его ещё ни разу не слышал. — Даже когда я тебя отпустил, ты не дышал.

Откровение не прозвучало так шокирующе, как должно было бы прозвучать. Мэтт не знал, что же с ним не так, раз ему было на себя плевать. Раз о моральном состоянии Фрэнка он заботился больше, чем о своём физическом.

Его испугало то, как Фрэнк поднялся на ноги и принялся собирать свою одежду. Горло Мэтта сдавило спазмом, глаза пекло, но он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться и остановить Фрэнка.

— Больше этого не повторится. Потому что ни ты, ни я не знаем свои пределы, — эти слова были последним, что Фрэнк ему сказал. Мэтт хотел возразить, но прикусил язык. Он не знал, что именно Фрэнк имел в виду — игры с удушением или секс в целом, но и не был уверен, что хотел бы знать.

Он кивнул и лёг на спину, прикрыв зудящие глаза, дожидаясь, пока Фрэнк закончит одеваться и уйдёт.


End file.
